The Second Empire of Anette
The Second Empire of Anette, also known as the Anatetian Empire, is a large Empire that rules over much of the continent of Anette and is one of the most powerful nations on Titon. The Empire is ruled by Emperor Davor Godkiller with the aid of the Founders and the Old God Kag-Romak. It's conquest over the continent was aided by invaders from the Abyss, demons who still inhabit the land. Some of the demonic horde still serve in the Empire's charge, while most of the others scatter the countryside or hide among the common folk in service only to themselves and their chaotic wims. The Empire takes it's namesake from the First Anatetian Empire that ruled over the continent of Anette nearly 1000 years ago. Government The Empire is a dictatorship ruled solely by Emperor Davor Godkiller with the aid of the rest of the Founders. Although kingdoms still technically exist under the rule of the Emperor such as Durelia and Cyrene, Davor is considered king of them all. Each kingdom has noble lords that manage a small fraction of it, but no lord is allowed very much power under Davor's rule. Anatetian Laws The Second Empire, being ruled by the servants of an anarchistic god, is mostly lawless and any rules in place are generally decided on the spot by those with the most power. Cruel and unusual punishment is common; what might not be a crime one day may be punishable by death the next. There is no official written code of laws. Military The army of Anette is a nightmarish combination of hardened veterans, innocent and hapless recruits, and demons. Occupants of some of the Empire's cities and villages are oftentimes absorbed into massive army by force whenever a detachment nears them. Those that refuse are instead captured and offered in demonic sacrifices to bolster the Empire's demon army. Many different kinds of demons find themselves in service of the Empire's horde, whether by choice or by magic bond. The most feared and prestigious part of the Empire's military is the 501st Legion, the personal army of the Emperor. Magic Although not officially illegal, magic is seen as a threat to the Empire's power, and all powerful mages are kept under close examination. Those who show burgeoning magical talent are whisked away to be taught in the Empire's Arcane reformatories, which are headed by the Founder Soup. Geography The Second of Empire of Anette spans almost a whole continent, rivaling the size of it's namesake Empire. It borders the Sunset Empire to the west and a collection of small nation on the Shattered Islands to the South. The Empire is split between seven kingdoms, which each have dukedoms below them. All kingdoms are directly under the rule of the Emperor, while the dukedoms are held by minor lords. Some dukedoms are held by the Founders, as well. The loose collection of kingdoms are as follows: * Sorrenzo: Containing the dukedoms of Thinesbridge and Litnia, Sorrenzo covers the border of the Boiling Sea and marks the very northeast of the Empire. * Leon: Leon contains the dukedoms of Merseuax and Amora on the North of the Empire, and is the most populous kingdom. * Skarn: The dukedoms of Halsvend, Dyrakirk, and Volksland make up Skarn, where much of the Empire's fleet is constructed. Although Volksland is claimed by the Empire, the inhabitants of the island continue to fight against their occupation. * The Great Forest: The Great Forest of the Elves dominates the northwest of the Empire, which has dwindled in population since the Empire's founding. * Durelia: Home to the settlements of Lythe and Estoran, Durelia is the second most populous of the Empire's kingdoms. * Cyrene: The blasted wasteland that once was the kingdom of Cyrene is the least populous region of the Empire, as much of it is now dangerous and uninhabitable. Mt. Pariah sits at its center, holding the unseen fortress of the Founders. * Athar: The southern crescent of Anette is held by the kingdom of Athar, with a dense jungle at its center and bordered by the archipelago of the Shattered Islands. History The Second Empire of Anette is a relatively young kingdom, but its history is steeped in blood, war, and turmoil. The official history is closely held and protected by the ruling class, the Founders, but many of those who inhabit the Empire are old enough to have experienced most of it firsthand. Founding The Empire was founded in the aftermath of the Battle of Mt. Pariah after An-Faltoth, An-Xylel, and the forces of Cyrene were defeated by the hands of the Founders. Kag-Romak was summoned to Titon, and with him a horde of demons were unleashed upon the battlefield. Davor Hellscream named himself Emperor in the wake of the chaos, with his first subject being the demons and the surrendered forces of Cyrene and An-Faltoth. Davor renamed himself to Davor Godkiller and married Queen Tiniva of the drow, solidifying their alliance and bolstering their forces. Expansion The conquests of the Empire were slow and drawn out, almost deliberately so, allowing their enemies to feel the full force of desperation before they were finally defeated. With Mount Pariah as a base of operations, the demonic horde tore through Cyrene. As much of their forces were annihilated or turned at the Battle of Mt. Pariah, they could not hold much of a resistance, and it soon became a battle for survival as the once great kingdom was slowly overcome. More interested in sending a message, the Emperor offered for the remaining citizens of the kingdom to join his army or to be killed. Those that refused were slaughtered, and the many cities of Cyrene were destroyed, turning the landscape into a wasteland, filled with demons and the spirits of its past inhabitants. The Empire began to expand much quicker after the fall of Cyrene, as the kingdoms of Anette failed to gather a unified effort in their defense. The Dwarven kingdoms, in accordance to an ancient treatise, barred their doors and retreated underground. The Elven clans, likewise, secluded themselves within the Great Forest. The human kingdoms, left with little to turn to, fell one by one. The country spread, first, to the east, targeting the kingdoms that were once vassals of Cyrene, eventually reaching to the Shattered Isles. The Empire then spread north, across the mountains, where they met harsh resistance in the Highlands of Durelia. Although they fought hard, the Empire's armies, bolstered by powerful demons and the Founders, proved to be too much for the nation, which fell. As a result of their harsh resistance, much of the nobility of Durelia were slaughtered, leaving the country in disarray, and ruled by a puppet of the Empire. Seeing this series of harsh defeats, many of the nobles of Anette surrendered, rather than lose their lives as well as their lands. Present Day The Empire now rules over nearly the whole of the continent of Anette, with the exception of Volksland which continues to put up a harsh resistance. It's stability is unquestioned as the Founders rule over their subjects with intimidation and control. The demons that assisted in the conquests of the Empire now either serve in the 501st Legion, or wander the countryside with impunity, preying on travelers and the rural inhabitants of the country. Inhabitants The Empire is primarily human, although it is ruled by a half-orc. The inhabitants have grown more docile in the decades following their conquest, growing accustomed to the violent and chaotic nature of the Empire. Many of the voices who speak out find themselves silenced, but others have found opportunity in the relatively lawless nation. Those who seek power know that the Empire is unmatched in their trade with dark forces. Elves Once the second most populous race in Anette, the Elves have now become something of a rarity. Believed to have either died in battle, or fled, the elven population seems to have dropped to less than half of what it had been before the Empire's founding. What elves are left are either segregated into their own, small settlements in an effort to reclaim their old glory, or live scattered among the human cities. Half-elves, oddly, are almost more common, blending in with the human populace. They are almost universally turned away from Elven communities, as they are seen as a threat to the continued existence of the elven race in Anette. Dwarves Work in Progress Orcs Work in Progress Tieflings Work in Progress Religion Work in Progress